Jedi Shadow
by fellinlove21
Summary: Kara needs important information from Obi-Wan, but she can't tell him who she really is. Of course, though, there's always more than one way to get information from a male Jedi. Smut coming. Obi-Wan/OC


Episode I: At the Coruscant Bar

I walked quickly towards the entrance of the bar, just fast enough to seem as if I was on an errand, but not in a hurry. I couldn't afford any trouble tonight and needed to be more careful than usual. For extra protection I wrapped the Force around me as a cloak, so not to alert other users of the Force to my presence.

The P'w'eck bouncer waved me in without a second thought, although I caught his glance lingering on my outfit. I was dressed in a mix of Coruscant garb and Jedi clothing with thigh-high black boots, a navy tight-fitting dress, and a dark brown cloak to help my blend into the crowd. The dress had a low collar allowing a just a glimpse of the curves of my breasts. If I were to finish my assignment successfully, I would need my opponent to be attracted to me, even though he was a Jedi.

With each step I could feel the weight of my lightsaber fastened to the back of my leg, but I desperately hoped that I wouldn't need it. My opponent had certainly built up a reputation of a great fighter, and I didn't want to figure out if it was true. I made my way through the crowd and hanging haze of smoke to order a drink. As I took a sip of my drink, I looked around for my prey: the Jedi Master named Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Two tables away, a man dressed in a dark tunic caught my eye. His hood was up, but still, I knew it was he. He sported the muscular build of a Jedi, and I noticed the bulge of his lightsaber at his waist, unless, or course, it was something else. I recognized the ripple of his presence in the Force immediately; a stubborn and stoic, but calm and almost gentle aura emanated from him. It was close to the same aura surrounding him from when we were in the Jedi Academy together. He was probably waiting for someone, most likely his young Padawan, Anakin.

Well, too bad for him, but I was going to cut that meeting short. I was a Jedi Shadow and he carried valuable information, which I desperately needed. He knew the coordinates to the planet Kamino, the home of the best cloning technology in the galaxy. My Master requested that I should go to the planet and learn the reason behind why it was removed from the Jedi Archives.

To simply ask the information from him would not work. He would not trust me. And I needed to keep my identity a secret, or else I would be jeopardizing my future missions. As a Shadow, I was all but erased from the Archives myself, so there was also little hope that Kenobi would believe me anyways. The fact that we were on the same side made no different here. I was a private person, and my privacy and safety came before everything, even the Jedi Order. Sure, it was selfish, but necessary for my survival. The coordinates were all that I needed and there was more than just one way to get them.

With feline grace I sauntered over to another table close to Kenobi's table, making sure to swing my hips, until I was sure that I felt his eyes following me. I took my sweet time making small talk with the Cereans sitting at the table, and waited just until Kenobi started losing interest in my. With calculated confidence, I turned to face Kenobi, caught his eye, cocked my head to the side, and raised my right eyebrow all the while with a small smile on my lips. Being the obstinate man I knew he was, he didn't look away from me. Never looking away from his blue-grey eyes I took the seat opposite him.

"Hello there," said Kenobi looking rather amused at my confidence.

"Buy me a drink?" I requested with a coy smile. There was no time to be sidetracked from the mission. Kenobi, looking even more amused with the situation, beckoned over a droid and ordered two drinks.

"So how can I help you?" he asked a little condescendingly, as if he was simply wasting his time talking with me. Although it might be in the Code for a Jedi not to think of himself as better than others, the Jedi were extremely overconfident, which often came across as cockiness.

"Help me? The right question is: how can I help you?" I asked rhetorically. "I have a special power to feel the desire in men and, you, my friend, have sexual desire and frustration rolling off you in waves."

Okay, so I lied through my teeth.

But I was sure that I had struck a nerve. I saw a twitch above his left eye. It was small and well-covered by his reddish brown hair, but I had struck home. Every Jedi knew that the Jedi Code couldn't be followed to the word; it was impossible. No man or woman, no matter how much he or she mediated, could not ever fully rid themselves of their inner desire. The Code was simply the consummate ideal for one to live up to. Even Kenobi's own Master, Qui-Gon, had admitted his love for Tahl in his final days.

"That's an interesting power of yours. However, I'm sorry to say that you are incorrect," he stated after a short pause.

"Is that so? Well, I've never been wrong before," I said lowering my voice for the sole and sneaky purpose that Kenobi had to bring his head closer to mine to hear my next words. I caught him looking down the top of my dress for a second, before recomposing himself. His Jedi calmness was cracking.

Drawing my breath after every word, I answered, "I…don't…believe…you." All the while I kept my eyes locked with his and then for the briefest of moments, flicked my eyes to down to his lips, before bringing them back to his blue eyes. I was beginning to push him to his mental limit. I could feel it in the Force surrounding him. I brought my eyes to his lips again and lingered on them. I could see following my eyes, imagining how soft my lips would feel against his own. Kenobi was mesmerized, his cool attitude thrown to the wind. This is what they should record in those Archives; that I overtook the famous General Kenobi, the tactfully brilliant strategist, the Negotiator, simply with a few sultry looks thrown his way.

I craned my neck just a little forward, until I was less than an inch from his lips, and he was done for. He leaned over to me and first all I could feel was his hot breath on my neck, and then his lips crashed down on mine. Kenobi was a forceful man, just as I guessed. I knew him as a Padawan, and he was everything, but calm. He was dangerous, full of defiance, a hotheaded young man.

His warm lips were all over mine, and suddenly I felt my own composure slipping, melting under his rough touch. I leaned into the kiss, closing the space between us. I felt his tongue pressing against my lips and I instinctively parted them allowing him entrance. I welcomed the warm pressure and heard a soft moan escape from me. His was tangling his hand into my curly hair. _No, stop! You're losing it_. But his tongue was exploring my mouth, making it his. I felt the stubble of his beard scratching my cheek and I was melting. I was suffocating. I was drowning.

_Air!_ Finally Kenobi had broken the kiss. The look in his eyes was frightening, a look of pure need. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside the bar. Passively, I let him lead me, but internally, I was strugging with this dilemma I had placed myself in; I had no excuse. I had underestimated the truth of Kenobi's desire. He waved down a taxi speeder and told the droid where to fly, before turning his attentions back to me with a sly smile.

It was at that moment I decided. I would finish what I started.

- Please Review!

5/22/10: I just edited a bit of this chapter, and am starting on the next later this week. Sorry, for the crazy look wait, but thanks for reading.

PS. I promise a long smut scene in Episode II

In actuality, I was being sent to Kamino a few weeks ahead of Kenobi to gain some useful information about the planet that would benefit Kenobi himself on his trip to meet with the Prime Minister, who was rumored to be Lama Su, according to some of my underground informants.


End file.
